


Outlander One Shots

by Jensregals



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensregals/pseuds/Jensregals
Summary: Just a collection of one shots. It is a mix between the the actual outlander characters and the actors who play them, I will give descriptions before each chapter if it is to contain things related to Sam and Caitriona because I know some people not do not support them, but for me it is purely fiction and the workings of my imagination.
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe & Sam Heughan, Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702474
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. The Tender Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about Sam and Caitriona so if you don't like that stop reading now :)

The sound of Frank Sinatra's crooning voice swirled through the air, the scent of flowery perfume and the finest whisky adorned his voice quite elegantly.

The room was abuzz with laughter and the clinking of glasses, the classic song making a few people abandon their drinks for the comforting arms of a dance partner, Sam and Cait being two of those people.

He had plucked her from her chair in a flurry of skirts and laughter, the two finding their way to the dance floor clutching onto each other as if they were fearful to let go. Sam had rested his hands on her hips and Cait had looped her arms around his neck, her face pressed against the side of his own.

" Some starry night when her kisses make you tingle, she'll hold you tight and you'll hate yourself for being single."

His words drifted between them like an unspoken truth and Cait slowly let her fingers flutter against the back of his neck, toying with some curls that lingered there. To Sam her touch felt like being kissed by a million butterflies, goosebumps rising in the path her fingers traced.

They both feigned the smiles of friends, and with a series of shaking giggles between the two of them Sam spun her out of his arms and then quickly back to him. The sudden return to his body made her brace herself against his chest, her palms pressed flat and the largest of smiles gracing her features.

She could feel his heartbeat beneath his clothes pounding against his ribs in quick fluttering movements, much like her fingers had been moving. Slowly she allowed her gaze to drift down his body admiring the lines and curves it presented, and when she met his eyes once more there was something twinkling in their depths.

In response to her look Sam tugged her closer by the small of her back until their chests drew the same slightly unsteady breaths.  
With a trace of a smile he leaned to whisper in her ear, his lips hovering over a certain spot on her neck he knew she loved having kissed.

" Keep that up and we might just forget we're in public." He had whispered, his hand lowering to cup the curve of her backside momentarily.

That simple act induced yet another sparkling glance that signified she might not mind, and if her eyes didn't convey the message the teasing smile she gave him did.

Resisting her playful urging he once more returned his hands to their comfortable position on her hips and swayed with her pressed against him. As the song started to fade and they were made to pull away from each other, both released a simultaneous disheartened sigh.

Yet as they returned to their seats the fragile intimacy that had sparked remained, coaxing the air around them into something of charged nervousness. The rest of the evening was spent sharing fleeting looks of adoration, with the occasional fluttering hand brushing against a thigh.

If anyone were to look upon them they could tell that they were obviously smitten for each other. Between the looks and the touches they would lean together and whisper, many of those whispers producing blinding smiles. Yet despite the affection you could sense that something was standing in the way, just as easy as you could tell that they had not consummated that connection.

The touches came easy to them like whisky to a dry throat, both because of their Scottish and Irish heritage, and because of the intimacy they shared on the show between the comfort of modesty patches.

Still their need for each other was palpable, and it was a wonder how they had resisted thus far.

" Sam–," Caitriona began as he slid a hand along her thigh underneath the table. She was breathless, her lips parted to allow for the intake of more air. He continued his perilous path along her thigh until he flicked his hand underneath the skirt of her dress and his fingers caressed the bare flesh of her inner thigh. Despite her hushed protests he let his hand linger there—not wanting to go any further amidst other people, but not wanting to give her peace either.

During his adventures she had sank back in her chair, her cheeks flushing with restrain and lust. Her eyes twinkled with the latter much like the diamond earrings dangling along the veins of her neck, and she had clutch the edges of her chair tightly to prevent her hands from trembling.

The other guests at their table seemed none the wiser at what was occurring , though a few occasionally glanced at the couple with wonderment.

" Sam Roland Hueghan get your bloody hand off of my thigh." Cait whispered with a quiet vehemence. When he didn't move his hand she held up her own and wiggled her fingers slightly, " Move it or I will do much worse." She said the slightest of smiles curving her lips.

With a small sigh and a teasing look in her direction he slowly slid his hand down her thigh and back out from under her skirt, reveling as her eyes fluttered closed for a long moment.


	2. Hurricane  Caitriona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitriona takes a trip down memory lane and Sam gets caressed??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back with another one shot! Also if any of you are fans of To The Grave I am currently working on another chapter of that and it should be updated in the next couple of days, so yay!
> 
> For those of you that are not fans of Sam and Caitriona you are going to want to skip this chapter :)  
> Thanks for reading!

Warning cursing and slight abuse   
2010  
Milan, Italy

Caitriona

" Caitriona for the last time, you are not fat! You're the skinniest one here so you can shut your mouth."

Caitriona glanced away from the mirror to look at Sara, her eyebrows furrowed, " I didn't even say anything—"

" You were thinking it."

Sara gave her a look out of the corner of her eye and smiled knowingly.

" Okay maybe I was, I look bloated as hell and I think all that wine is going to my hips." She frowned and pinched the skin on her hip, grasping nothing but bone.

" You look like you haven't been eating again." Sara said softly as she moved to stand next to her. 

Caitriona turned her face away from her and the mirror, shadows clouding her features.

" I'm eating," she whispered and pulled her robe on. She tied it around her waist and lifted her head to meet Sara's gaze.

" Don't look at me like that." Her words caught in her throat and she turned away again.

" David told me I needed to spend less time over my bowl and more time over the toilet last week."

Before Sara could say anything she slid open the door to the balcony connected to their hotel room and stepped outside. It was summer and the air smelt like wine and honey, thick with heat. She pressed her hips against the railing and tilted her face up to the sky, inhaling deeply.

For some absurd reason all she was ever capable of was self destructing. She had been told once that she destroys everything she touches, so she assumed by this point she had destroyed herself a million times over.  
It was like sharing a bed with the monster that used to lurk beneath, she didn't have anyone to scare it away.

~~

" Do you realize how much I love you?" Caitriona leaned against David and wrapped her arms across his chest. She slowly moved to kiss his cheek and then his neck, her hands roaming his chest as her lips embarked on their perilous path.

He was seated in front of his computer, the screen making the darkened room glow a soft blue. The light spilled over them turning Caitriona's milk colored skin baby blue, and creating technicolored streaks in her dark hair.

She looked like a goddess basking in the moonlight—the only distinction that proved she wasn't in fact a goddess was the look of unabashed anger on her face as David spoke.

" Not now Caitriona. I'm busy."

Well maybe that look made her even more of a goddess, one etched into stone somewhere.

" Busy with what! Don't tell me it's your fucking music because we both know thats complete shit."

With her words David pushed back his chair and stood, while simultaneously grabbing her wrists and tugging her towards him. They stared at each other for a long moment fuming, Caitriona's gaze boring into him.

" Don't you dare say another fucking word to me." He growled. His grasp on her wrist tightened so that he could feel her tendons grinding against her bones.

" Why? You're just mad because it's true! I've seen her texts David!" She wasn't screaming, not exactly, it was more like a harsh whisper.

" Shut your mouth you fucking whore!" David screamed shaking her fiercely and shoving her down on the floor. She collapsed like a sack of flour, her thin frame appearing as if it snapped under his force. Before either of them realized it he had his hands on her throat and she was gasping for air. 

~~

Caitriona slowly brought her fingers up to feel her neck. She traced the pattern she knew the bruises were making under her makeup and closed her eyes. She just wanted to get away, escape everything and everyone keeping her here.

So that's what she would do, one way or the other. With a smile forced onto her face she slid the door open and stepped back inside.

Sara was sitting on the edge of her bed on her phone and looked up when she stepped in, seeing the smile on her face and furrowing her eyebrows.

" What's with the shit eating grin Cait?" She asked and that made caitriona smile even more.

" This kitty Cait wants to go get shit faced."

She threw her suitcase down onto the bed and rooted around in it for a long moment before she found what she was looking for.

" Aha." She said with a giggle and Sara made a squeaking sound from across the room. Caitriona was holding up a mini dress made out of leather and mesh, a dress that left literally nothing to the imagination. A dress that was one part of two. The other part was buried somewhere in Sara's suitcase.

" Hell no, I am not going anywhere in that." Sara said eyeing the thing with disdain. Caitriona chuckled and loosened the ties on her robe letting the silken fabric slip off of her body.

" Not even for me?" She questioned tilting her head and fixing Sara with her ice blue gaze. " I want to go dancing." She added throwing a pouting whimper into the mix.

When she wanted to, Caitriona Balfe could get whatever the fuck she wanted.

" what the fuck," Sara mumbled under her breath before she shook her head and smiled slightly. " Fine but only if you buy my drinks."

Caitriona grinned and pulled the dress over her head. She tugged the leather skirt down over her hips and pulled the straps onto her shoulders. The top was made completely of mesh and her nipples were completely visible, while the bottom was made of leather and reached to about mid thigh. She paired the ensemble with a pair of black six inch heels, making her stand at six foot three.

" Caitriona has anyone ever told you that you look like a model." Sara cooed from across the room making caitriona snort with laughter.

" Many many times, I could say the same for you." She said looking her roommate over. They were in fact models, hence the free outfits neither of them thought they would ever be wearing.

" So I assume you're past the point of brooding and now you're just going to go bat shit— ah before you say anything just know I don't care as long as you don't go bat shit on me." Sara said tilting her head slightly and offering a small smirk.

Caitriona had done that a few times. She'd shredded expensive dresses, broke the heels off of Saras favorite pairs of shoes, chucked various dishes and miscellaneous objects. Of course she felt bad about it afterwords, but in the moment all she ever wanted to do was wreak fucking havoc.

" I can't make any promises babe." She said trying to pass it off as a joke, but wasn't it really true? 

2013  
Scotland

Sam

" Where'd you go Cait?" The words left my lips before I could stop them, but I didn't really want to stop them. I had been chatting with her about a project I had been doing before I got casted and then suddenly it was as if she had drifted off to another planet, her eyes glazed over and she got this look on her face like she couldn't remember where she was or how she got there.

With my words she fixed her gaze on me and her lips spread in a tight smile, her eyes had refocused but she still had a faraway look about her.

" I– just thinking." She mumbled turning her face as if to shy away from my prying gaze.

We were sitting in the hair and makeup trailer; the girls had just freshly permed her hair and it curled around her face in a riot of auburn colored curls. She barely wore any makeup and you could see the freckles dotting her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, her lips chapped from being in the sun all day the day before.

Her lips.

She always seemed to be in a constant state of licking them, or biting them, or doing god knows what with them, and she always managed to drive me up a fucking wall in the process.

I wanted nothing more than to crush them with my own, to back her up against the wall and rip off that fucking robe.

" Now where are you off to?" Her voice held a note of humor and I met her gaze with a flush rising along my cheeks.

" Oh you know, just thinking..." I said raising an eyebrow and fixing her with a gaze that meant to say you know exactly where I was off to. But of course she wouldn't understand, he had never voiced his feelings, in fact he wasn't entirely sure if she even thought of him as a friend.

They had only known each other for a couple of weeks and had talked about three times in the space of those weeks.

She smiled at that and shook her head a little, her eyes twinkling. Wherever she had been she had fully returned now and nothing that had lurked in those pools of icy blues remained.

" Would you stop teasing me Heughan?" She said her smile widening.

Her smile could stop my heart and send it into overdrive at the same time. The way her eyes crinkled when it was at full force made me unexplainably happy.

God what was this woman doing to me.

" Who said I was teasing you Balfe?" I said dodging her attempt at a pinch and rising from my chair. The ladies had already tended to my hair and shaved what little stubble lined my jaw.

She followed my lead and stood as well, tugging her robe back down over her thighs as she did so.

God those legs.  
God those lips.   
God just fucking Caitriona in general.

As my thoughts drifted again she stepped forward and lifted a hand to slowly run her fingers along my jaw. My attention snapped back to the present in a blinding wave of heat and tingles as her fingers and then her knuckles lingered against my skin.

Her hand was soft and she smelt like roses and vanilla, and it was completely overtaking my senses.

" I like this." She whispered letting her fingers linger a moment longer on my stubble free jaw before her hand dropped back to her side.

" But I like the stubble more." She said as she opened the trailer door and stepped outside.

What. In. The. Actual. Fucking. Fuck.

Slowly I sank back into my chair and put my head between my knees, trying to ease the sudden feeling her fluttering touch had just stirred up.

How the hell can you just touch someone like that and then walk away? He wasn't over exaggerating right? She had just fucking caressed him... right?

Right?


End file.
